Child walkers are generally suitable for children who have not yet developed the ability to walk. Typically, a walker has a sling-type seat for supporting a child in an upright position such that the child's feet touch the ground. Wheels supporting the walker allow easy movement of the walker on the ground. When seated in the walker, a child pushes off the ground in an effort to simulate walking, thereby moving the walker.
When a child develops the ability to walk, a traditional baby walker becomes obsolete because its support function is no longer needed by the child.